If I Can't Hold You Back
by Happyeolyoo
Summary: Oh Sehun adalah seorang photografer yang super sibuk, keras kepala dan tidak bisa dikalahkan. Bahkan dia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk pacarnya sendiri, Xi Luhan. Seiring waktu berjalan, Luhan merasa jika Sehun mulai mengabaikannya karena wanita lain yang disangkutpautkan dengan pekerjaan hingga kecurigaan muncul dan membakar habis kesabarannya. HunHan GS Threeshoot. RnR pls.
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright** © **2014 by Happyeolyoo**

 ** _All rights reserved_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If I Can't Hold You Back**

 **Genre : Romance ,** **Hurt**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : HunHan**

 **Part :** **Threeshoot**

 **Chapter : 1/3**

 **Warning : GENDERSWITCH, Miss Typo**

 **Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang standar-standar saja. Jadi saya membuatnya berdasarkan imajinasi. Not alowed to bashing the cast or other, please! UNLIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Summary :** **Oh Sehun adalah seorang photografer yang super sibuk, dia keras kepala dan tidak bisa dikalahkan. Bahkan dia tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk pacarnya sendiri, Xi Luhan. Mereka berpacaran seperti pasangan lainnya. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, Luhan merasa jika Sehun mulai mengabaikannya karena wanita lain yang disangkut-pautkan dengan pekerjaan. Dan kecurigaan Luhan yang membakar habis kesabarannya, berujung pada kata putus yang memisahkan jalinan tali kasih mereka.**

 **Music : Farewell by Taeyeon**

 _I want to capture the image of you walking to me, hundreds of times a day_

"Sehun! Hentikan! Jangan memotretku!"

"Lihat saja sisi baiknya, Sayang," laki-laki berpipi tirus dengan wajah setampan dewa meledek sambil berusaha memfokuskan lensa kamera DSLR yang dipegangnya. Sedangkan gadis yang menjadi titik fokusnya merengek sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Gadis cantik bertubuh mungil menepuk-nepuk rambutnya yang penuh dengan butiran tepung terigu, terbatuk ringan saat merasakan partikelnya masuk dan tersangkut di kerongkongan. Kelopak matanya yang seindah mawar mengerjap-ngerjap, mengantisipasi bahwa tidak akan ada materi terkecil yang masuk ke mata. Bibirnya yang tipis mengerucut imut, membentuk m-shape dengan warna merah muda menarik. Dan laki-laki yang dideklarasikannya sebagai kekasih _nya_ , sedang mencoba mengejeknya dengan mengambil beberapa foto.

Itu keterlaluan!

Padahal, awalnya Luhan hanya ingin mengambil kantung terigu yang kebetulan terletak di laci paling atas. Tapi karena laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Sehun itu datang secara tiba-tiba dan mengagetkannya, kantung terigu itu jatuh tepat di atas pucuk kepalanya; membuat isinya berhamburan keluar dan menyelimuti kulit putihnya dengan gumpalan terigu ini. Sehun sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk menolong. Laki-laki itu malah melongo sebentar lantas mengarahkan kamera DSRL yang _sialnya_ ada di genggamannya ke arah Luhan.

Lalu, lampu blits itu berjaya selama satu detik penuh.

"Aku hanya perlu menambahkan mentega, telur, dan susu untuk membuat adonan _pancake_ ," laki-laki itu terkekeh dan meletakkan kameranya. Gadisnya merengek habis-habisan, membawa kemungkinan besar bahwa seharian penuh ia akan ngambek seperti bocah umur lima tahun. Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti bercanda lantas menghampiri kekasihnya yang sibuk membersihkan diri dari tumpahan terigu. "Kau 'kan bisa minta tolong kalau ingin mengambil sesuatu dari tempat tinggi," katanya, sementara dua telapaknya jatuh dengan gerakan lembut di pucuk kepala Luhan, berusaha menyingkirkan butir yang tersangkut di helai rambut itu.

Luhan semakin memberengut mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya walau ia sendiri membiarkan telapak tangan Sehun tetap ada di kepalanya. Pandangannya merendah dan jatuh pada kerah kaus Sehun, pelupuknya mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kalau kau tidak datang tiba-tiba, aku tidak akan menjatuhkan kantung tepungnya," sahutnya sambil memukul dada bidang kekasihnya dan kembali merengek.

"Mau kubantu membersihkan ini semua di kamar mandi?"

Luhan merona dan seketika itu pula dia mendorong tubuh Sehun. Matanya melotot tidak terima. "Dalam mimpimu!"

Bunyi gelak tawa main-main terdengar dari Sehun. Dua telapaknya kembali terangkat, kali ini jatuh tepat di dua permukaan pipi Luhan yang selembut _marshmallow_. Ibu jarinya bergerak-gerak mengusapnya dengan lembut, menyebarkan getaran tidak langsung yang membuat Luhan merona diam-diam. "Kenapa? Kau malu?"

Titik-titik rona merah kembali merambat cepat ke pipi Luhan dan mendominasi di sana akibat kalimat frontal dari Sehun. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sehun, sedikit meremasnya pelan. "Kau yang kenapa. Jangan menggodaku seperti itu, _Byeontae_."

"Oh, Sayang," Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan hingga menciptakan bunyi kecupan vulgar. Tatapannya yang sehangat sinar mentari di musim semi jatuh tepat di wajah Luhan, membuat gadis itu semakin merona dan merona lagi. "Aku paling tidak suka panggilan itu."

"Lalu berhentilah menggodaku seperti itu," cicit Luhan malu-malu.

"Oke-oke, aku menyerah," Sehun menurunkan telapak tangannya dan membiarkan Luhan mundur dari jangkauannya. "Cepat pergi ke kamar mandi dan bereskan semua noda yang menutupi kecantikanmu. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Luhan buru-buru berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi. "Maaf, tidak ada _sacherlote_ atau apa pun untuk kudapanmu kali ini, Hun. Tapi aku janji akan membuat sesuatu yang lezat sehabis mandi agar bisa menemani waktu bekerjamu."

"Ya, Sayang," Sehun ikut berbalik dan meraih kamera DSLR-nya yang semula tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja. Dia mengamati gambar-gambar hasil jepretannya yang ada di layar mungil di sana. "Aku berharap kau bisa cepat sedikit. Aku harus kembali sejam lagi untuk memotret Michell dan bikini-bikininya."

Pintu kamar mandi yang akan ditutup oleh Luhan berhenti bergerak. Kepala gadis itu menyembul dari selanya yang belum tertutup sempurna, wajahnya yang belepotan tepung terigu tampak lebih murung. "Secepat itu?"

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Tapi aku memang harus kembali secepat itu," sekarang Sehun tampak sibuk dengan layar laptopnya yang menampilkan foto-foto seksi dari seorang model wanita asal luar negeri. "Setelah mandi, bisa buatkan aku kopi?"

Luhan menghela napas, merasa kecewa namun dia tidak bisa marah begitu saja. Sehun bukan pengangguran, karena itu dia selalu sibuk. Pekerjaannya sebagai photografer dan dua ribu foto baru selalu masuk ke memori eksternal laptopnya untuk diproses. Semalaman, Sehun akan memilih sekitar delapan ratus foto dari semuanya lantas menyetorkan hasilnya kepada Tuan Kimatausiapapunitu.

Luhan selalu tahu kenapa Sehun lebih sering memerhatikan layar laptop dari pada dirinya. Sedikit-banyak ia ingin protes, tapi dia tidak berhak.

Selama air hangat mengguyur tubuhnya yang menggigil karena ditelangkup kesedihan akan fakta menyakitkan dari kisah cintanya, Luhan tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Sekiranya, perasaannya yang berlandaskan cinta sudah sampai di ujung kesabaran. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertahan, dia ingin berlari keluar dari kungkungan Sehun demi mendecap kebahagiaan lain. Tapi, sisi lain dalam hatinya selalu berteriak memperingatkan, mengatakan sesuatu bahwa _dia_ masih mencintai Sehun.

Luhan membungkus tubuhnya dengan robe lembutnya, selembar handuk berwarna merah jambu yang lembut menggulung rambutnya yang ditarik ke atas. Begitu dia keluar dari kamar mandi, pandangannya menemukan Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Setengah mendesah, dia berjalan ke arah konter.

"Amerikano, Sayang. Jangan yang terlalu manis," Suara Sehun terdengar mengingatkan saat Luhan baru akan mengambil cangkir dari rak.

Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya sebentar. "Bagaimana jika kutambahkan susu?"

"Kau bercanda?" Sehun menggerak-gerakkan jemari telunjuknya di salah satu tombol keyboard. "Amerikano itu beda dengan moka yang bisa kautambahkan susu seenaknya. Apakah otakmu sedikit konslet karena tertimpa kantung tepung barusan?"

"Tidak, maaf," suara Luhan mencicit di antara suara denting sendok dan cangkir yang berbenturan. Dia menyeduh kopinya dengan telaten lalu mengantarkannya ke Sehun. "Kuharap kau bisa mencicipi moka. Amerikano benar-benar pahit," katanya sambil melirik sebentar ke arah laptop.

Dan denyutan absurd mengetuk dinding perasaannya saat menemukan ribuan pixels yang membentuk sebuah gambar seorang gadis cantik yang nyaris telanjang (karena hanya menggunakan bikini _two pieces_ ) sedang berpose menarik di sebuah kursi pantai. Luhan meringis dan menatap wajah serius kekasihnya. "Masih ada pemotretan dengan bikini?"

"Ya. Musim panas memang selalu penuh dengan bikini," jawab Sehun asal. Dia meraih pegangan cangkir kopi dan menyesapnya. "Oh, Sayang. Sudah kutekankan berapa kali mengenai berapa sendok gula yang harus kaumasukkan dalam kopiku? Kalau tidak terlalu manis, terlalu hambar, atau apa pun," semburnya.

Pandangan Luhan merendah, binar matanya sekonyong-konyong meredup. "Maaf. Aku selalu lupa takarannya," katanya mencoba membela diri.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa bertanya."

"Maafkan aku." Bola mata Luhan bergulir ke atas dan menemukan wajah Sehun yang mulai diselipi amarah tidak terkontrol. "Mau kubuatkan lagi?"

Sehun mendengus kasar dan memutuskan untuk meneleng ke arah Luhan. "Tidak perlu," ucapnya. Lantas dia menutup slip laptopnya dan menyimpannya dalam tas. "Aku akan beli di kafe," dia mengecek jarum jam di jam tangannya. Tubuhnya bangkit dengan cepat dan segera menyeret kaki-kakinya menuju pintu.

"Tunggu, aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu," Luhan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sehun, berniat menahan langkah kaki pemuda itu agar tetap tinggal di sisinya untuk beberapa menit ke depan. "Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum makan sesuatu di sini."

"Tidak ada waktu, _Lu Han_ ," kata Sehun saat dia berhasil meraih knop pintu—dan menyeret tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Tubuhnya berbalik sebentar dan mengecup bibir ranum milik Luhan lantas menarik daun pintu itu. "Aku harus pergi. Michell meneleponku untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang akan membantunya untuk pemotretan selanjutnya setengah jam lagi."

"Tapi, Hun .."

"Aku pergi, Sayang."

Dan pintu itu ditutup dengan bunyi brak pelan yang menimbulkan getaran sakit di dada Luhan.

 _Michell. Gadis itu lagi!_

Batinnya menjerit di antara keheningan ruangan apartemennya. Pandangannya mengabur dan dia tidak sanggup menahan luapan kecemburuannya. Luhan mengangkat dua telapaknya dan menelangkup wajahnya dengan jemarinya yang bergetar. Liquid yang semula _hanya_ menggantung di pelupuknya, perlahan luruh dan menelusuri ujung-ujung jemarinya.

Tubuhnya yang sedikit limbung bersandar pada dinding dingin yang selalu menjadi sandarannya ketika sedih. Dia terisak-isak memilukan, memikirkan segala perasaan tidak masuk akal yang disebutnya sebagai cinta. Dia mengutuk Sehun, tapi dia mencintai Sehun.

Semua serasa salah. Salah.

Tiba-tiba, bunyi denting bel terdengar dua kali. Luhan tersentak karenanya. Pikirannya langsung melesat ke wajah Sehun, memikirkan sesuatu mengenai hal apa yang membuat Sehun kembali ke apartemennya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya, memastikan jika dia sudah tampak baik-baik saja dan tangannya yang lain memutar handel pintu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang .., Johny?"

OoOoO

Pukul dua dini hari. Dan Sehun baru pulang dari perjalananya yang melelahkan. Tiga hari dua malam dia pergi ke Gangneung untuk urusan pemotretan, tidak bertemu kekasihnya, dan pulang dengan keadaan yang luar biasa lelah. Dia butuh tidur karena selama ada di Gangneung, dia menukar waktu tidurnya dengan memandang laptop dan menemani Michell ke sana-ke mari untuk mengurusi beberapa hal yang _berhubungan_ dengan pemotretan.

Sekarang ketika dia sudah ada di Seoul, dia merindukan Luhan. Saat mobil McLarren-nya berhenti sejenak di persimpangan karena lampu lalu lintas, pikirannya melayang-layang menampilkan wajah Luhan yang menjadi tiran dalam sisi paling istimewa di hatinya.

Senyuman indah yang menghiasi kedua belah bibir Luhan menjadi candu manis baginya, membuatnya tergila-gila ketika memikirkannya. Wajahnya yang selalu dipenuhi binar kebahagiaan selalu berhasil membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih ringan, beban-beban senantiasa terangkat sedikit demi sedikit jika dia mendapati binar kebahagiaan dari Luhan. Sapaan lembut dengan sedikit bubuhan nada manja dirindukan mutlak oleh pendengarannya. Rengekan khas seperti gadis kecil yang manis rasa-rasanya terus terngiang, menunjukkan jika dia benar-benar merindukan wanita cantik itu.

O-oh. Sehun tidak tahan memikirkan itu semua. Tanpa pertimbangan lebih lanjut, telapak kakinya menekan pedal gas dan memasang sein ke kiri. Mobilnya berbelok ke tikungan gang yang sedikit sempit, melaju dengan kecepatan rendah di tengah keheningan jalan. Dia memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang kosong lantas berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju gedung apartemen kekasihnya.

Sehun tidak perlu memencet tombol bel agar bisa masuk ke dalam. Dia punya kunci cadangan dan benda perak itu selalu ada di dalam saku celananya. Saat pintu terbuka setelah bunyi klik ganda terdengar halus, dia membukanya lebar-lebar dan masuk ke dalam sebelum menutupnya kembali.

Ruangan apartemen ini sepi, dipenuhi bau lavender di mana-mana karena pengharum ruangan. Lampu depan sudah mati dan kemungkinan besar semua lampu di ruangan petak ini juga sudah mati. Sehun melangkah mengendap-ngendap ke arah pintu di arah kiri sambil merayap di dinding. Telapaknya menemukan handel pintu dan segera memutarnya.

Seketika itu pula, pandangannya disambut oleh sinar lampu nakas yang redup; yang menerangi wajah lelap kekasihnya. Dia tersenyum tipis, merasa lega karena selama tiga hari ini kekasihnya _masih bisa_ hidup walau dia berada jauh dari Seoul.

Sehun melepas jaket dan celana panjangnya, menyisakan celana pendek selutut yang longgar dan kausnya yang cukup tipis di badannya. Dia membaringkan dirinya di depan punggung Luhan, memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dan menyelipkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Luhan. Penciumannya yang tajam menangkap bau harum stroberi bercampur vanilla yang manis; bau kekasihnya yang khas dan selalu berhasil membuatnya nyaris sinting.

Luhan menggeliat pelan ketika merasakan kehadiran dua lengan asing yang melingar di sekitar pinggulnya. Kelopak matanya yang berat bergerak-gerak lantas terbuka. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping kiri dan pandangannya yang agak kabur menangkap siluet Sehun. Sebelah tangannya bergerak meraba-raba nakas demi mencari tombol lampu.

Lalu bunyi klik keras terdengar bersamaan dengan berpendarnya cahaya yang lebih terang dari lampu nakas itu.

"Hun?" Luhan yang masih disorientasi memanggil sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopaknya.

"Selamat malam, Sayang. Apakah aku mengganggu mimpimu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada santai. Kecupan-kecupan ringan dijatuhkan oleh bibirnya tepat di perpotongan leher Luhan.

Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sehun. Sebelah lengannya tertekuk dan dia berhasil berhadap-hadapan dengan kekasihnya. Matanya menyipit dan raut tidak senang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" kepalanya sambil meneleng cepat mencoba menemukan angka di jam digitalnya. "Ini .., pukul setengah tiga pagi. Kau gila?"

Sehun menyambar pergelangan tangan Luhan, menyentak tubuh mungil itu agar kembali berbaring dalam kungkungannya. Lengan kekarnya yang dilapisi otot bisep terlatih mengungkung Luhan, memeluknya seotoriter mungkin demi menyalurkan segenap kerinduannya. "Aku baru pulang dari Gangneung dan kau mengataiku gila di saat seperti ini? Kau tega, Xi Luhan."

Luhan mendongakkan kepala dan mengerjap saat menemukan raut tampan kekasihnya. "Maksudku, kenapa kau malah kemari? Kau harus pulang ke apartemenmu sendiri," jemarinya bergerak-gerak menggapai lengan atas Sehun lantas mencengkeramnya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sayang," Sehun mengecup kelopak mata Luhan dengan gerakan sensual selama beberapa kali. "Dan aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan sialan itu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Dia mulai menangkap bibir ranum Luhan dan melumatnya dengan amat rakus.

Perasaan panik membumbung tinggi dalam diri Luhan saat mendapat ciuman seperti ini dari kekasihnya. Dia berusaha mundur, menghindari segala tindakan Sehun yang pasti akan berujung pada hal-hal panas di atas ranjang. Dengan sedikit terengah, dia menarik kepalanya ke belakang dan melempar tatapan penuh tuntutan ke arah Sehun. "Jangan mulai!"

"Kenapa?" Sehun menyelipkan jemarinya di tengkuk Luhan dan ujung-ujungnya mulai bermanuver di sana. Dia kembali mengikis jarak di antara wajah mereka, mencoba meraih bibir seranum ceri favoritnya. Namun sayangnya, kecupan dari bibirnya hanya berhasil menampar udara. Luhan benar-benar menghindarinya, menimbulkan rasa tidak terima yang memercik api kemarahannya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Aku ingin tidur," Luhan beralasan. Kalimatnya terlontar dengan nada sarat permohonan bercampur kelelahan luar biasa. "Aku tidak akan marah jika kau hanya tidur di ranjangku untuk malam ini."

Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan gerakan tidak terima. Dia berdesis dengan suara ringan. "Oh, oke, _Lu Han_. Aku hanya akan tidur di sini, sekarang," lengannya kembali melingkar di sekitar punggung Luhan, lalu kelopaknya benar-benar terpejam.

Luhan tahu jika Sehun pasti sedang marah. Karena setiap kali Sehun memanggil namanya seperti itu, maka secara tidak langsung laki-laki itu menunjukkan amarahnya. Dan Luhan sudah hafal dengan tabiatnya yang seperti itu.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Kau pasti lelah," kata Luhan penuh perhatian. Dua tangannya menarik ujung selimut dan membenarkan posisinya hingga bisa menelangkup tubuh Sehun.

"Berhentilah bicara, Luhan. Kau mengganggu tidurku."

 _How did I become like this?_

OoOoO

Hari ini Luhan berkunjung ke apartemen Sehun setelah berbelanja kebutuhan untuk minggu depan di super market. Sebenarnya dia tidak ada niatan untuk berkunjung—karena dia tahu betul jika Sehun pasti tidak ada di sana. Namun saat memerhatikan gedung besar itu selama beberapa saat, sisi dalam hatinya membimbing langkah kakinya untuk pergi ke sana.

Apartemen Sehun jelas berbeda jauh dengan apartemennya; lebih luas, lebih nyaman, lebih mewah, dan segalanya. Ruangannya selalu bersih karena setiap dua hari sekali ada dua orang bibi paruh baya yang datang untuk bersih-bersih. Sehun punya cukup uang untuk menyewa beberapa orang agar mengurus kebersihan ruangannya. Jadi tidak heran jika ruangan ini selalu tampak luar biasa nyaman.

Ini apartemen minimalis. Apartemen satu kamar yang dibangun untuk orang-orang _lajang_ berduit seperti Sehun. Di sini hanya ada satu ruangan besar, ruangan luas yang memuat satu ranjang king size Sehun, meja kerja, dan satu almari susun. Sofa berukuran tanggung ada di tengah-tengah ruangan, saling berhadapan dengan dibatasi oleh meja mungil; fungsinya untuk formalitas saja—menyambut tamu yang mungkin berkunjung. Ada dapur di samping kanannya, rak empat pintu menggantung di atas wastafel dan kompor elektriknya. Sedangkan kamar mandi ada di ujung sebelah kanan, dekat dengan sisi almarinya. Dindingnya dicat warna biru laut, dengan aksen goresan-goresan lembut yang entah apa maksudnya. Dan bingkai-bingkai foto yang memuat wajahnya dan Sehun menggantung di sisi-sisi ruangan, memamerkan kebahagiaan mereka yang mungkin _mulai_ kedaluwarsa.

Luhan meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di samping sofa dan melangkah menghampiri meja kerja Sehun.

Sehun punya dua laptop; yang satu milik perusahaan dan yang satu miliknya pribadi. Kemana-mana, dia selalu membawa laptop perusahaan dan meninggalkan laptop pribadinya di apartemen. Mungkin karena dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusi hal-hal sepele, jadi laptop pribadi yang berisi lusinan game tergeletak begitu saja.

Luhan memandang slip layarnya yang agak berdebu. Tangannya terulur untuk menekan tombol powernya dan lampu-lampu di sisi kiri laptop itu berkedip-kedip. Layarnya menampilkan tulisan _welcome_ selama beberapa detik, lalu wallpaper laptop itu muncul (nyaris membuat Luhan merona malu karena di sana ada fotonya yang diambil diam-diam saat mereka liburan di pantai dua tahun lalu). Dia semakin tergiur untuk menjelajahi apa pun yang ada di sana, folder-folder pekerjaan, game, dan foto-foto mereka.

O-oh, ternyata tidak hanya foto _mereka_ berdua.

 _Michell._

Ada perasaan sedih yang menyergap udara di sekitarnya, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas ketika pandangannya menemukan deretan foto-foto yang memuat wajah Sehun dan Michell. Jemarinya yang bergetar mencoba menekan kursor dengan tanda panah ke kanan, membuat ribuan foto dengan wajah yang sama namun berbeda pose terus bergulir.

Terus bergulir; memamerkan betapa serasi kebersamaan mereka, kemesraan nyata, senyuman hangat, binar kebahagiaan dan ..

Suara ping-pong terdengar menyentak, membuat Luhan tersentak hebat. Ada satu pesan percakapan yang masuk ke komputer Sehun yang tersambung pada internet. Nama Michell tertera sebagai kontak pengirim, dan hal itu berhasil membuat pikiran negatif di tempurung kepalanya berputar tidak keruan.

Luhan terlampau bingung sampai-sampai kesulitan menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya. Salah satu jari kelingkingnya bergerak tanpa perintah menekan tombol _enter_ , lantas pesan percakapan itu terbuka.

 _Oppa, kau sudah sampai?_

 _Oppa~ Oppa~_

 _Kenapa lama sekali? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu_ _(emoticon menangis)_

 _Oppa, bagaimana kalau .._

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Suara berat itu bagai petir yang menyambar di siang bolong, menghardik jiwa Luhan hingga dia terserang disorientasi singkat. Gadis cantik itu menoleh singkat ke sumber suara dan menemukan kekasihnya yang melangkah tergesa-gesa menghampirinya. Secara naluriah, dia bangkit dan berjalan mundur, menjatuhkan pandangan terluka penuh keseriusan ke arah Sehun.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, huh?" Sehun mendekati laptopnya lalu menutup slipnya cepat. "Atas dasar apa kau membuka privasiku?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutan mendalam yang dirasakannya. Dua telapaknya yang nyaris beku melingkar di antara pinggulnya, tersembunyi dengan baik di balik punggungnya dengan getaran hebat di sana. Gadis itu merunduk, menatap lantai sambil berusaha menahan segenap kesabarannya.

Sehun marah karena Luhan membuka laptopnya.

Sehun marah karena Luhan tidak sengaja membuka pesan percakapan itu.

Sehun marah karena Luhan mengetahui _semuanya_.

Sehun ..

"Atas dasar apa, Xi Luhan?!"

 _Xi Luhan._

Satu bulir kesedihan jatuh dari sudut mata Luhan, membuatnya tampak menyedihkan sebab gurat keterkejutan tampak jelas terlukis pada wajahnya. Pelupuk matanya bergerak-gerak tanpa tempo, berkedut menahan pergerakannya yang ingin mengatup demi menyingkirkan genangan air mata sialan yang menggantung rendah di sana. Tenggorokannya terasa perih luar biasa, membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengatakan sepatah kata demi membela diri. Sepuluh jemarinya yang bergetar saling mengatup, tergulung kuat-kuat hingga buku-bukunya memutih pucat.

Luhan mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Perasaan terpojok memenuhi dirinya yang diliputi ketakutan manakala Sehun masih merecokinya dengan pandangan kejam.

"H-Hun .. A-aku .."

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Bukankah sudah kubilang beberapa kali untuk _tidak_ mengacak-acak privasiku?!"

"M-maaf ..," Luhan meringkuk dan mencicit seperti seorang bocah yang ketahuan mencuri.

"Luhan, _kau_ .." Sehun tampak limbung sebentar. Tangannya mencengkeram pegangan kursi dan tangan yang lain memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut— sedikit menyadari bahwa tindakannya pasti membuat kekasihnya takut setengah mati. Dia menghela napas, berusaha menekan amarahnya yang benar-benar akan meledak. "Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan beberapa kali, huh?" Nada suaranya terdengar lebih melembut.

"A-aku .., tidak sengaja," _menemukan semua fakta kedekatanmu dengan Michell._

"Tidak sengaja?" Sehun menekan nada suaranya, seolah kalimat tersebut adalah kebohongan paling bodoh yang sudah dilontarkan oleh gadis berumur 26 tahun seperti Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa—"

"Aku mau kita putus."

Kedua mata Sehun membeliak lebar-lebar. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku mau kita .., putus," Luhan mengulang dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

Tanpa diduga, Sehun mendecih lantas tertawa meremehkan. Dia berkacak pinggang dan mengedarkan pandangan sebentar. Manik mata yang setajam elang kembali jatuh menatap wajah pias Luhan, melempar tatapan kejam yang memualkan. "Putus?" ulangnya ringan. "Kau mau kita putus?"

Luhan merendahkan pandangan dan mengangguk, tanpa menjawab dengan sepatah kata.

Sehun tergelak lagi. "Terserah," katanya. "Terserahmu saja, Tuan Putri."

TBC

Hello, guuuys. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meremake (lagi) salah satu ff KyuMinku dan publish ini di sini. hmm sebenernya sih nggak punya niat buat publish apa-apa, tapi kayaknya aku kangen kalian deh

Di pertengahan liburan semester awal kayaknya bakal terlewati dengan begitu sulit /alah/ bcause aku lagi kena writerblock huhu :''( jadi mau nulis kok kayaknya berasa nyampah. Jadi, please kasih support ya, gaes.

Untuk chap dua dan tiga, mohon ditunggu dengan sabar. Okay?

See ya~

Xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright** © **2014 by Happyeolyoo**

 ** _All rights reserved_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If I Can't Hold You Back**

 **Genre : Romance ,** **Hurt**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : HunHan**

 **Part :** **Threeshoot**

 **Chapter : 2/3**

 **Warning : GENDERSWITCH, Miss Typo**

 **Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang standar-standar saja. Jadi saya membuatnya berdasarkan imajinasi. Not alowed to bashing the cast or other, please! UNLIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Summary :** **Oh Sehun adalah seorang photografer yang super sibuk, dia keras kepala dan tidak bisa dikalahkan. Bahkan dia tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk pacarnya sendiri, Xi Luhan. Mereka berpacaran seperti pasangan lainnya. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, Luhan merasa jika Sehun mulai mengabaikannya karena wanita lain yang disangkut-pautkan dengan pekerjaan. Dan kecurigaan Luhan yang membakar habis kesabarannya, berujung pada kata putus yang memisahkan jalinan tali kasih mereka.**

 **Music : An Ode To You by SHINee**

Pagi itu Sehun bangun dengan kepala pening dan nyeri di tengkuknya. Perutnya bergejolak dan rasa mual itu terus berputar di ulu hatinya, membuatnya ingin sekali bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari menuju kamar mandi; memuntahkan segala hal buruk yang didapatkannya tadi malam.

Kata putus dari Luhan. Soju. Dan makian untuk dirinya sendiri.

O-oh, mereka benar-benar sudah putus. Dan semua itu karena keputusannya yang penuh rasa egoisme tidak bertanggung jawab.

Sehun memejamkan mata, meresapi segala yang terjadi dan apa yang dirasakannya pada detik ini. Pikirannya kembali berputar, ingatan-ingatannya bersama Luhan muncul secara meliuk-liuk dari satu titik di sana. Raut wajah Luhan berpendar terang di dinding ingatannya, membuat napasnya terengah bagai orang setengah sinting.

Kenyataan ..

Bahwa apa yang sekarang menjadi fakta adalah sebuah kesalahannya. Mutlak kekhilafannya. Dan Sehun tahu benar jika dirinya bodoh, tolol, idiot, dan tidak bisa dimaafkan. Sekarang Luhan sudah pergi dari sisinya, memutuskan pergi dari segala kungkungan cintanya.

Dan kenyataan itu bagaikan penyakit mengerikan yang membuat syaraf-syaraf Sehun lumpuh. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sekali pun dia ingin bangkit, namun pikiran-pikiran itu serasa menyergapnya dari berbagai arah dan merampas segala udaranya. Dia terjatuh lagi dengan kondisi yang lebih mengerikan; dan itu semua harus dilaluinya tanpa Luhan.

 _Tanpa Luhan, ya?_

" _Oppa_ , kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara desah lembut milik Michell terdengar nyaris seperti gentang angin ribut yang memekakkan. Laki-laki itu membuka kelopak matanya dan tatapan dari manik mata abu-abu yang dipenuhi gurat keseriusan terlempar begitu saja ke wajah Michell. Pelupuknya menyipit manakala menyadari jika Michell sudah ada di samping tubuhnya, duduk di atas salah satu pahanya dengan santai. Gadis keturunan Kanada itu menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya dengan luwes sementara ujung jemarinya bermain di sekitar rahang tegas Sehun. Tubuhnya yang seksi dibalut robe sutra bermotif bunga sakura yang cantik, melindungi kulit tubuhnya yang akan terekspose habis-habisaan ketika berada di tengah sorotan lampu saat sesi pemotretan.

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan sesi kedua untuk pemotretan bikini yang dikenakan oleh Michell. Dia baru saja duduk di kursi kayunya yang nyaman, memikirkan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi, dan Michell datang lantas menghancurkan semuanya.

 _Sempurna._

"Aku oke," sahut Sehun dengan segera. Dia melirik pahanya yang menjadi tumpuan pantat seksi Michell, sedikit mendesah tidak rela bercampur risih. "Michell, bisakah kau meninggalkan pahaku? Banyak orang yang mengawasi kita."

Garis alis yang bulunya dikerik habis-habisan itu melengkung tajam, menimbulkan kerutan-kerutan nyata pada dahi. Michell mengedarkan pandangan, menemukan fakta bahwa mereka benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian (lagi). Dia mengendikkan bahu skeptis sebelum bangkit dan mundur selangkah. _"Well, I'm sorry."_

Sehun meraih botol minuman dinginnya dan meneguknya. _"_ Hm _."_

Michell mendelik saat Sehun hanya menggumam tidak jelas demi menanggapi permintaan maafnya. Sehun tidak pernah mengacuhkannya. Oleh karena itu Michell merasa aneh saat pemuda itu hanya menggumam 'hm' lalu mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Michell tidak bisa diam dan mengacuhkan semua itu. Bibir tipisnya yang berwarna semerah darah berkedut ingin melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Apa sih yang sudah terjadi padamu?"Michell mendekat lagi lantas menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi tirus Sehun. Sayangnya, dia harus menerima kekecewaan karena laki-laki itu menggeser kepalanya sehingga gerakan telapaknya hanya menampar udara. "Jangan menyembunyikan apa-apa dariku, Oppa. Katakan saja, aku bisa membuat segalanya terasa lebih baik seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

Sehun bangkit, berniat meninggalkan Michell yang melontarkan kalimat tidak berguna.

" _Oppa,"_ Michell menyambar pergelangan tangan Sehun dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang seliat cheetah betina dalam rengkuhan tubuh Sehun. "Apa kau punya masalah dengan gadis itu? Xi Luhan?"

Sehun melirik Michell yang selalu memeluknya tanpa persetujuan. Sepercik api dalam emosinya tersulut karena kalimat Michell, membuatnya mendengus dengan suara berat yang dalam dan mengerikan. "Bisakah kau pergi karena aku sama sekali tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Kelopak mata Michell yang dibubuhi butir keemasan terangkat, membeliak lebar-lebar. Ekspresi wajah cantiknya tercoreng oleh gurat terkejut yang nyaris membuatnya tampak seperti orang sembelit. "Wah, ternyata aku benar. Karena pelacur itu kau ..,"

"Kau yang pelacur, Michell,"Sehun nyaris melayangkan telapak tangannya demi membungkam mulut tidak beradab milik Michell dengan tamparannya. Sebelum dia melakukannya, akal sehatnya meraung memperingkatkan demi menahannya untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan. "Apa yang merasukimu sehingga berani memanggil gadisku dengan panggilan seperti itu, huh? Memangnya, siapa dirimu?"

Wajah Michell berubah pucat pasi, jelas tersinggung karena kalimat Sehun barusan. Dia mengeram marah, aura keanggunan dalam dirinya sudah melayang-layang di udara. Jemarinya yang lentik tergulung kuat-kuat, matanya yang cantik melotot tajam; nyaris membuat bola matanya meloncat dari tempatnya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti?"

"Memangnya apa yang lebih dimengerti oleh pelacur murahan sepertimu?" Sehun balik melempar pertanyaan.

"Luhan, atau aku. Dan setahuku, kau memilihku. Bukankah sebelumnya kau rela meninggalkan Luhan hanya untuk menemaniku?" Michell maju selangkah dan dagunya yang lancip terangkat. Rautnya dipenuhi gurat kebencian membara yang didefinisikan Sehun sebagai api amarah menyeramkan. "Kau meninggalkan Luhan untukku, _Oppa_. Hanya untukku."

OoOoO

 _But I didn't know your smallest disappointments or sadness_

Ini adalah bulan paling menyedihkan, kehampahan nyata yang menyiksa menemani tiap detik dalam hidup Sehun. Dia kehilangan segenap tujuannya, semangatnya, alasannya, dan _udaranya._

Sekiranya Luhan itu penting; gadis itu penyemangat utama yang selalu memberinya roh kehidupan untuk melewati tiap batu sandungan yang berusaha menjatuhkannya.

Luhan yang menyamar sebagai udaranya perlahan mulai susut karena kebodohan Sehun. Dan hal itu mempengaruhi kadar kebahagiaan yang kini mulai mendekati garis minimum, membuatnya hanya bisa merenung dan menyesali semuanya.

Sehun tidak bisa merelakan hubungannya kandas begitu saja. Dia mencintai Luhan, memujanya pada setiap detik berdentang dan benar-benar ingin mengungkungnya dalam wilayah otoriternya. Dia ingin memiliki Luhan, menjadikan gadis itu menjadi miliknya secara utuh dan sah, membawanya ke mimbar gereja, berhadapan dengan pastur dan juga Tuhan, lantas mengucap janji suci yang akan dipertahankan sampai batas hidup mereka.

Namun sayangnya, hubungannya dengan Luhan tidak selanggeng itu. Semuanya sudah kandas, meninggalkan luka menganga menyedihkan dalam relung hati Sehun. Tepat empat minggu lalu, Luhan memilih untuk pergi dengan mengucap kata putus, meninggalkan laki-laki temperamental tidak berguna yang nyatanya amat mencintainya.

Sehun yang salah. Tapi hingga saat ini dia masih belum menyadari apa kesalahan terbesarnya. Selama dua tahun berpacaran dengan Luhan, gadis itu selalu baik-baik saja dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Luhan tidak pernah keberatan dengan perilakunya.

Luhan tidak pernah melayangkan protes atas setiap pilihannya.

Luhan tidak pernah marah ketika Sehun mendapat telepon dadakan dari kantor di akhir pekan.

Luhan tidak pernah memaksanya untuk meluangkan banyak waktu demi menemaninya berbelanja.

Luhan tidak pernah ..

O-oh!

Kira-kira sudah seberapa sering Luhan mengalah demi Oh Sehun? Mengatakan _semua baik-baik saja_ ketika Sehun melakukan satu hal keparat yang mengesampingkan hubungan mereka.

Sejak kapan Luhan mulai bersikap mengalah seperti itu?

Sejak kapan Sehun rela meninggalkan Luhan demi menemani Michell?

Pikiran seperti itu sekonyong-konyong melesat dalam pikiran Sehun, membuat kepalanya pening tak tertahankan. Dia limbung sebentar dan nyaris terjatuh karena bahunya disenggol seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya.

Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor, pekerjaan akhir minggu keparat tengah menunggunya. Mobilnya sedang meringkuk di _basement_ dan dia ingin berangkat di awal pagi dengan jalan kaki. Lagi pula, dia ingin membeli sarapan di restoran ujung persimpangan. Restoran yang menjadi langganannya dan ..

Luhan?

Sehun mengerjapkan kelopak matanya ketika menemukan Luhan yang duduk santai di sebuah meja. Bagai mimpi di siang bolong, dia menemukan sosok mantan kekasihnya ada di restoran ini. Seketika itu pula getaran halus menyengat dadanya, menyebarkan impuls kuat yang mendorongnya untuk memanggil nama gadis itu.

 _Luhan._

Dia ingin memanggil Luhan; mengagumi seberapa cantik dia sekarang dengan balutan gaun musim panasnya yang berwarna beige cerah. Keliman kainnya yang jatuh di atas pahanya diselipi brokat cantik, tungkai rampingnya terekspos habis-habisan dan telapaknya dibalut kaus kaki flower yang imut. Dia memakai sepatu berhak rendah berwarna cokelat muda, perpaduan sempurna antara semua yang ada pada tubuhnya.

Rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang dicat warna cokelat tua keemasan, per-per di ujungnya nampak menggantung manja. Dia mengurai rambutnya, membiarkan helai-helainya jatuh di balik punggungnya yang sempit dan _nyaman_ —perlahan, Sehun ingat bagaimana rasanya bersandar pada punggung sempit itu. Wajahnya dipoles make-up natural, nyaris tidak ada goresan warna yang nampak mencolok di sana. Bibirnya yang masih seranum ceri dibubuhi lipstik oranye cerah, seolah dia sedang menggundang siapa pun untuk mengecup bibirnya. Dia memang menggoda, cantik, anggun, dan luar biasa dalam segala hal.

Tanpa disadarinya, dia membimbing kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju Luhan. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Mereka akan kembali bertemu, dan mungkin dia akan membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hubungan percintaan yang kandas di tengah jalan. Dia sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang, dia benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa Luhan.

Tidak ada ego, tidak ada harga diri. Ini kesalahannya, jadi Sehun harus bisa meluruskan segala yang terasa salah.

"Luhan?"

Gadis itu tersentak saat Sehun memutuskan untuk memanggil namanya. Kepala Luhan bergerak cepat dan pandangannya jatuh tepat di atas wajah Sehun. Rautnya tampak sedikit tidak wajar—sinar keterkejutan dan emosi absurd lainnya berkumpul di sana. Kelopaknya yang seindah tulip membeliak lebar-lebar, matanya melotot berlebihan.

"Oh, hai?" Luhan membalas dengan nada bergetar samar. Diam-diam dia meremas jemari-jemarinya yang berkeringat, dia mulai gugup karena kehadiran laki-laki itu. Bola matanya menari-nari tidak tentu arah, gestur yang sudah dihafal Sehun ketika gadis itu sedang gelisah. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu defensif sambil merentangkan dua lengannya. Dia mencebikkan bibir sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Beginilah," jawabnya, tanpa mencoba mengatakan baik atau tidak baik. "Kau?"

"Baik," kata Luhan ringkas. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, manik matanya mencoba bergulir tidak tentu arah dan sesekali kepergok melirik Sehun dari sudut pandangnya.

"Datang sendirian?"

Itu pertanyaan yang diam-diam begitu dihindari oleh Luhan. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu, dia tidak ingin Sehun mengetahui jawabannya. Tetapi, tatapan Sehun yang menuntut (seperti sebelum-sebelumnya), selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa terpojok. Dia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Kepala Luhan menggeleng sebentar lantas berputar beberapa derajat dan pandangannya menemukan seseorang yang berdiri di depan meja pesan. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke suatu titik dan dia kembali menatap Sehun. "Dengan _dia_ ," katanya dengan nada rendah.

Sehun mengikuti arah jemari telunjuk Luhan, matanya memicing sebentar ketika menemukan punggung seorang laki-laki di sana. "Siapa?" tanyanya, mulai merasa kalut dan waspada.

"Itu ..," Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, merendahkan pandangan ketika mendadak dadanya terasa berat saat akan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya. "Dia .."

"Kekasihmu?" Sehun menebak, merutuk dalam hati ketika lisannya melontarkan tebakan tidak berguna yang pasti akan menyakiti hatinya saat Luhan memutuskan untuk mengatakan ya sebagai tanggapannya.

Luhan mengedip sekali dan dia tersenyum tidak enak. "Bagaimana kabarmu dan Michell?" dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyeret nama lain di topik perbincangan yang mungkin akan segera berakhir.

Satu alis Sehun terangkat, kobaran api yang tampak emosional nampak jelas di manik matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Pandangan Luhan segera merendah, dia paling tidak tahan jika mendapat pandangan seperti itu dari Sehun. Pandangan itu adalah pandangan paling menakutkan, paling dibenci dan dikutuk oleh Luhan. Dan tatapan seperti itu hanya milik Oh Sehun. "Bukankah kalian ..," bahunya mengendik, mulai kesulitan menemukan kata yang cocok untuk menyambung kalimatnya.

Beberapa saat mengulum bibir, Luhan tetap tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghela nafas. Bibirnya yang tipis bergerak ketika mengutarakan sebuah klausa yang melesat dalam otaknya. "Sedang dekat?"

"Aku?" ulang Sehun tidak mengerti. "Dengan Michell?"

Kepala Luhan mengangguk, dia mendongak lagi dan kali ini dia mampu untuk menatap secara langsung ke arah manik mata Sehun. "Bukankah kalian memang sudah dekat _dari dulu_?"

Sehun nyaris menertawakan pertanyaan Luhan, namun dia berhasil menyimpan segalanya. Dia berkacak pinggang dan berdecih pelan. "Kau bercanda, ya?"

"Tidak ..," Luhan menjawab. Tatapannya tampak melembut dan ada kilatan kesedihan di sana. "Dari dulu kalian memang sudah .."

"Dekat karena pekerjaan," Sehun menyela. "Dan aku profesional."

Telapak tangan Luhan tergulung kuat-kuat, emosinya berkumpul menjadi satu di kepalanya. Dia siap meledak dan mengatakan apa saja yang menjadi argumentasinya, semua yang sudah dipikirkan olehnya sebelum menerima Johny sebagai kekasihnya. Dia akan mengatakan semuanya kepada Sehun. Dia ingin Sehun tahu apa pendapatnya tentang hubungan Sehun dan Michell. Dia ingin Sehun tahu dia menderita dan sedih ketika Sehun pergi untuk menemani Michell.

Dia ingin Sehun tahu segalanya!

" _Jagiya?_ "

Dan panggilan itu dikirim Tuhan sebagai penengah dalam pertengkaran yang akan dimulai oleh Luhan. Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka menemukan sosok Johny yang membawa baki logam dengan dua porsi makanan di atasnya.

Sehun shock. Begitu juga dengan Luhan.

Tetapi, pihak yang paling tersakiti untuk sekarang ini adalah Sehun. Ketika dia mendengar panggilan itu terlontar untuk Luhan- _nya_ , dia merasa bahwa semuanya memang betul-betul salah. Panggilan itu hanya boleh dilontarkan darinya jika itu untuk Luhan. Bukan dari laki-laki lain, bukan Johny atau siapa pun itu.

Sekiranya, Sehun benar-benar merasakan apa itu patah hati yang sesungguhnya. Ulu hatinya serasa ditendang oleh perasaan absurd dan sayatan-sayatan perih datang bergulung-gulung mengiris perasaannya. Dia merasakan mual ketika segenap perasaannya diperas habis oleh ketidakberdayaannya. Perasaan sedih yang mendominasi dirinya mulai membawa pikirannya melayang-layang, menciptakan kalimat yang tidak ingin dipercayainya.

 _Luhan bukan milikku, dia milik pemuda itu._

 _Luhan bukan milikku, bukan milikku._

"Hai, Hyung? Kau juga datang kemari untuk mendapatkan sarapan?" Johny menyapa dengan kalimat penuh keramahtamahan yang tulus. Dia tersenyum lantas meletakkan bakinya di atas meja di hadapan Luhan. "Mau bergabung dengan kami?"

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas, menemukan gurat yang tidak dimengerti olehnya di sana. Pandangannya kembali beralih dan kali ini dia menatap Johny yang tampak luar biasa bahagia. "Tidak," tolaknya halus. "Aku hanya ingin membeli bagel dan membawanya ke kantor."

"Sibuk seperti biasa?" Johny bertanya dengan aksen santai, seolah-olah dia sudah hafal dengan kebiasan Sehun yang nyaris selalu sibuk di akhir pekan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku harus pergi," katanya. Dia akan melangkah pergi tetapi pandangannya jatuh di atas wajah Luhan. Bibir tebalnya melengkung, mencoba melukis senyuman baik-baik saja tetapi hal itu gagal total. "Semoga kau bisa langgeng dengan Johny, Luhan."

"Terimakasih doanya," kata Johny, tulus.

"Ya," Sehun masih menatap Luhan—dan gadis itu hanya mampu merunduk demi menyebunyikan garis emosi yang tersempil di sana. "Aku benar-benar berdoa agar Luhan bisa bahagia jika itu denganmu." _Atau tidak sama sekali sehingga Luhan bisa kembali kepadaku._

OoOoO

Sehun memang bodoh. Dia tidak pernah peka dengan perasaan perempuan.

Dan Luhan benci dengan kenyataan itu. Ketika mereka bertemu di restoran minggu lalu, perasaan dan pikirannya kembali goyah. Dia kembali memikirkan segalanya, segala kenangan yang terlewati dengan Sehun. Kebahagiaan mutlak yang bisa dirasakannya ketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya erat penuh perasaan. Kesempurnaan nyata yang bisa didapatkannya saat Sehun mencium dirinya. Keutuhan yang tidak tergantikan ketika Sehun merengkuhnya dalam kerajaan cintanya.

Dan semuanya ternodai karena keegoisan Sehun yang membingungkan.

Luhan harus ingat jika Sehun mungkin saja mengkhianatinya; diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan si Jalang Michell. Dia tidak pernah tahu, tetapi instingnya sebagai perempuan selalu mengatakan demikian. Praduga-praduga tidak beralasan selalu muncul dan memenuhi pikirannya, membuatnya sakit hati dan berujung pada tangisan tengah malam yang memilukan.

Dia memang tersakiti selama menjadi kekasih Sehun. Tetapi, dia bahagia karena bisa mendapatkan cinta dari pemuda itu.

Lalu pada hari itu, mereka bertengkar karena sebuah masalah. Luhan membuka pesan percakapan dari Michell dan mengetahui segala yang selama ini dicurigainya. Dan Sehun ikut marah. Lalu kata putus adalah akhir dari segala pertengkaran mereka.

Kemudian, Johny datang sebagai sandarannya.

Semua rentetan kejadian itu terkesan begitu mengada-ada baginya. Putus dari Sehun, si lelaki egois yang berengsek, beralih ke Johny, pemuda baik-baik yang tampak tulus dan serius mencintainya. Berbanding terbalik, tetapi perasaannya yang bodoh tetap memilih Sehun bagaimana pun keadaannya.

Dia membutuhkan Sehun. Hanya lelaki itu yang bisa membuat emosionalnya bergejolak; mencicipi tepian senang dan sedih sehingga mencipakan kenangan tidak terlupakan. Semua terukir dengan baik di dinding ingatannya; tentang bagaimana Sehun bersikap, menatapnya, memeluknya, mengecupnya, dan segalanya. Dia merindukan itu semua. Dia butuh itu semua.

 _Bukan_ Johny.

Meski pun begitu, untuk sekarang dia harus membohongi perasaannya. Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi kekasih Johny. Dan dia tidak bisa lari menghindar dari keputusannya. Dia tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan Johny hanya karena satu alasan yang berhubungan dengan Sehun. Johny tidak pantas mendapatkan pengkhianatan sebagai balasan dari ketulusan cintanya. Karenanya, Luhan harus bisa menghadapi semuanya—mencoba mencintai Johny kendati bayang-bayang Sehun terus menguntitnya dari belakang.

Lagi-lagi dia menangis lagi, tengah malam ini dia menangis lagi karena mengingat semua yang berkaitan dengan Sehun. Luhan menggigil di bawah selimutnya sambil menggeratakkan gigi, menggigit ujung lidah dan kuku-kukunya demi meredam suara isakannya yang menyedihkan. Air mata mengalir deras dari ujung-ujung matanya, menelusuri pipinya yang selembut _marshmellow_ dan jatuh di atas bantalnya hingga membentuk lengkung-lengkung abstrak. Sesekali, suara batuk ringan terdengar. Dia membersit ringan, mendeguk-deguk, dan kembali meringis menahan denyutan perih di dada.

Semua masih terasa menyakitkan. Dia tidak sanggup. Dia benar-benar butuh Sehun.

 _I wish this was a dream, if this is a dream, stop right there._

Ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas berdering, ringtone-nya terdengar memekakkan telinga di tengah keheningan malam. Luhan terlunjak, dia terkejut selama satu detik penuh. Tubuhnya berguling ke arah kanan, sambil cegukan ringan dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan meraih ponselnya.

Matanya memicing ketika mencoba menemukan nama kontak yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dan setelah dia menemukan identitas sang penelepon tidak tahu diri yang menghubunginya pada tengah malam, kelopaknya membeliak lebar-lebar. Sengatan niskala menjalar dari dadanya, berpusat di sana dan menyebar ke syaraf-syaraf di seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

Ibu jarinya bergerak cepat menggeser tombol hijau, tanpa melalui pertimbangan serius demi memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan ini atau tiak.

" _Halo?"_

Salam pertama yang terlontar dari Sehun terdengar menggelitik rongga perasaan Luhan. Bola matanya yang seindah mutiara bergulir ke arah kiri, berharap dia bisa menemukan Sehun yang sedang berbicara di sampingnya. Jemari-jemarinya tergelung kuat, mencoba menekan nada suaranya agar tetap terdengar stabil seolah dia sedang baik-baik saja.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Halo?" sapanya balik. Dia melirik jam digital yang ada di nakas dan mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan jarum jam.

 _Jarum jam._

"Ada apa menelepon tengah malam, Hun?" _Berhasil! Kerja bagus!_ Batinnya memberi pujian.

Suara keresak berisik terdengar dari seberang, ada bunyi televisi serak yang mendominasi. Sehun sedang menonton acara sepak bola jika ditelisik dari bunyinya. "Oh," dia menggumam lama sekali. "Sepertinya aku meninggalkan sesuatu di apartemenmu."

Luhan berjengit dan langsung bangkit dari rebahannya ketika mendengar kalimat Sehun. Pandangannya mengedar dan dia mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang merupakan milik Sehun. "Oh, ya?" tanyanya sembari melangkah ke arah meja kerjanya. "Apa itu?"

"Note-ku," kata Sehun lantas berdehem pelan. "Kurasa aku meninggalkannya di apartemenmu."

"Di mana kau meletakkannya?" Luhan membuka satu per satu rak meja kerjanya, berharap dia bisa menemukan buku note Sehun yang entah berwarna apa. Matanya sudah mengantuk. Tetapi ketika Sehun sedang berbicara dengannya walau pun dengan telepon, efeknya nyaris menyerupai kafein.

"Entahlah," Sehun menjawab ringan dan sukses menuai decakan pelan dari Luhan. Dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tetapi aku ingat jika aku benar-benar meninggalkannya di sana."

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap meja kerjanya dengan tatapan sendu. "Memangnya kapan?" tanyanya. "Kapan kau kesini?"

"Kau meragukanku?" Nada suara Sehun terdengar lebih rendah dan mengancam; sisi kelamnya muncul. Sehun yang pemarah dan tidak sabaran sudah _kembali_. Tetapi setelah beberapa saat saling terdiam, terdengar desauan samar. "Maaf."

"Untuk apa?" Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ketika merasakan setitik jarum tak kasat mata menusuk relung perasaannya, menimbulkan perasaan sakit yang menimbulkan titik-titik air mata menggantung rendah di pelupuk mata. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menggigit bibir demi menahan getaran samar di bibirnya.

Sehun memang harus minta maaf. Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang sudah diperbuat olehnya sehingga hal itu membuat luka menganga yang nyata di hati Luhan. Tetapi sayangnya, Sehun tidak mampu untuk menyadari segala yang termasuk kesalahannya. Sehun masih buta, sekiranya seperti itu.

Luhan selalu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri ketika dia mulai meratapi semuanya; saat dirinya mulai mengharapkan pengakuan dosa dari Sehun agar Sehun bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Luhan berharap seperti itu karena dia tidak ingin pergi dari Sehun. Dia tidak ingin merasa muak dengan segala tingkah laku Sehun lantas pergi setelah mengucap putus.

Tetapi nyatanya, pada hari itu, kesabaran yang dimiliki Luhan sudah melewati batas wajar. Dia meledak seperti gunung api, menumpahkan segalanya karena kepercayaannya dikikis habis oleh fakta baru yang disembunyikan oleh Sehun. Dan kata putus (yang sayangnya hingga saat ini begitu disesalinya) menjadi akhir dari semua kebahagiaannya dengan Sehun.

"Bolehkah aku ke apartemenmu besok pagi untuk mengambil note-ku?"

Suara Sehun kembali terdengar, menyeret ruh Luhan agar kembali ke raganya. Gadis itu tersentak dan kembali melirik ke sampingnya. "Note-mu tidak ketemu," ungkapnya ragu. "Mungkin tidak tertinggal di sini," dia mencoba melontarkan alasan yang sia-sia.

Sehun adalah tipe orang keras kepala.

"Tetapi aku yakin sekali jika note-ku tertinggal di sana," Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada mendesak, menuai keheningan nyata karena Luhan hanya diam sembari memikirkan hal gila apa yang mungkin akan terjadi jika dirinya berkunjung ke sana. "Apakah tidak boleh?"

Luhan menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut dan meringkuk seperti bayi seraya mencengkeram erat-erat pinggiran selimutnya. Dia menggigil karena pendingin ruangan, terbatuk ringan, kemudian berdehem sebelum mengucapkan kalimat finalnya. "Apakah note itu penting sekali?" _Bagus!_

"Penting," Sehun menyahut ringkas. "Sangat penting sampai-sampai aku bisa mati jika tidak mampu mendapatkannya kembali."

Kalau bisa, Luhan ingin menjadi buku note milik Sehun yang sekarang sedang terselip di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui. Karena dengan begitu, dia akan menjadi barang penting yang mutlak dibutuhkan oleh Sehun. Bukan sebagai gadis tidak berguna yang selalu disakiti, yang kebingungan harus mengambil langkah apa demi mencapai kebahagiaan.

"Jadi?"

Luhan tersentak (lagi). "Oh," dia membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak kering. "Silakan saja."

"Terimakasih," Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada tulus—yang mampu menggetarkan dinding hati Luhan hingga gadis itu nyaris meleleh seperti patung salju yang tolol. "Besok aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

"Ya," Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika suatu kalimat serasa mendesak dari balik lidahnya. Keberaniaan yang dikumpulkannya dengan susah payah bertumpuk di suatu titik dan menciptakan kekuatan yang besar. Dia menelan ludah bersamaan dengan menelan seluruh rasa takutnya sebelum berucap. "Kutunggu."

"Hm," Sehun bergumam rendah. "Aku pasti akan datang."

TBC

Next chap itu bakal jadi ending, ya. Kira-kira, gimana tebakan kalian buat endingnya? Yang pernah review belum ada yang bisa nebak lhoo :'') jadi, ayo kasih tebakan kalian lewat review :p

Seperti biasa, thankyou buat siapa-siapa aja yang udah ngisi kotak review dan baca yang satu ini :') aku bener-bener nunggu komentar kalian lagi lhoo.

See you in next chap~

Xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Copyright** © **2014 by Happyeolyoo**

 ** _All rights reserved_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If I Can't Hold You Back**

 **Genre : Romance ,** **Hurt**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : HunHan**

 **Part :** **Threeshoot**

 **Chapter : 3/3**

 **Warning : GENDERSWITCH, Miss Typo**

 **Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang standar-standar saja. Jadi saya membuatnya berdasarkan imajinasi. Not alowed to bashing the cast or other, please! UNLIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Summary :** **Oh Sehun adalah seorang photografer yang super sibuk, dia keras kepala dan tidak bisa dikalahkan. Bahkan dia tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk pacarnya sendiri, Xi Luhan. Mereka berpacaran seperti pasangan lainnya. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, Luhan merasa jika Sehun mulai mengabaikannya karena wanita lain yang disangkut-pautkan dengan pekerjaan. Dan kecurigaan Luhan yang membakar habis kesabarannya, berujung pada kata putus yang memisahkan jalinan tali kasih mereka.**

 **Music : An Encore by SHINee**

Luhan tidak tahu alasan apa yang mendasarinya untuk berjuang hingga sedemikian rupa. Dia bangun pukul tujuh pagi, bersih-bersih apartemennya, memasak sarapan, menggunakan baju yang bagus, dan mengikat rambutnya menjadi cepol ketat seksi yang disukai oleh _Sehun_.

Ketika semuanya sudah beres dan nyaris menyentuh kata sempurna, Luhan baru menyadari jika semua yang dilakukan olehnya di pagi hari ini akan berakhir sia-sia. Sehun hanya akan datang untuk mencari buku note-nya yang mungkin tertinggal di sini. Dan setelah laki-laki itu menemukannya, dia akan segera pergi.

Luhan duduk di kursi makan dan menelangkup dahinya, memijit pelipisnya saat batinnya berteriak mencoba memperingatkan. Perasaan sedih itu kembali merasuk dalam rongga paru-parunya, merampas segenap udaranya. Dia menghela nafas berkali-kali ketika dadanya serasa sesak oleh seluruh beban-beban tak kasat mata miliknya.

Dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, bukan milik Sehun.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menghampiri almari. Dia memilih kaus kasualnya dan jeans pendek biru dongker. Gaun benar-benar tidak cocok jika dipadukan dengan kenyataan sialan yang terjadi kepadanya. Maka, dia memutuskan untuk menghapus riasannya dan mengganti apa yang telah melekat pada tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang semula diikat menjadi cepol ketat di pucuk kepala, dibiarkan tergerai hingga ujung-ujungnya membelai pundaknya yang sempit.

Cepol ketat yang memamerkan tengkuknya adalah _style_ kesukaan Sehun. Jika Luhan mengikat rambutnya, itu berarti dia telah membiarkan Sehun untuk menatap tengkuknya lalu mencumbunya sesuka hati. Lalu hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi adalah; perpaduan cinta di atas ranjang.

Saat Luhan baru selesai membenahi kausnya, bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Dia melangkah (sok) santai di ke arah pintu sembari menenangkan perasaannya yang serasa akan meledak. Di balik pintu, ada sosok Sehun yang selama ini begitu dirindukannya.

Luhan menarik handel pintu dan seketika itu pula pandangannya jatuh pada wajah tampan milik pemuda di hadapannya. Detak jantungnya mungkin sempat berhenti selama persekian detik, dia terkejut.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan memasang ekspresi yang tetap sama seperti dulu; dingin tetapi penuh kehangatan cinta kasih dalam binar matanya. Rambutnya yang dicat warna cokelat keemasan (warna kesukaan Luhan) dipangkas rapi hingga ujung rambutnya menyentuh kerah bajunya. Dia memakai kaus lengan pendek yang tampak pas membalut tubuh atletisnya, dipadukan dengan jeans selutut, dan sepatu kets _adidas_.

Dan senyuman yang secerah sekuntum bunga daisy yang mencintai ciuman bunga matahari masih tetap melekat di bibir tebal Sehun. Senyuman favorit yang selalu berhasil membuat Luhan nyaris gila jika mendapatkannya.

"Hai," Sehun menyapa duluan ketika dua orang itu serasa sudah menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak untuk mengagumi lawan bicaranya masing-masing. Dia mengendikkan bahu dan menatap ke dalam. "Bisa kita masuk?"

"Oh," Luhan mengangguk kikuk dan segera menyingkirkan tubuh mungilnya untuk membiarkan Sehun masuk lebih dalam. Dia berbalik dan menatap punggung Sehun, lengan-lengan kurusnya melingkar memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kepala Sehun menoleh ringkas ke arah Luhan dan dia tersenyum lagi. "Baik," jawabnya. "Kau?"

Luhan merunduk dan memerhatikan dirinya sendiri. "Seperti yang kau lihat," katanya.

"Jadi," Sehun menggantung ucapannya ketika sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menggaruk tengkuknya. Manik cokelatnya yang tegas dan cerdas melempar tatapan lembut ke arah Luhan. "Aku bisa memulai untuk mencari _barang berharga_ ku?"

 _Barang berharga._

Kepala Luhan mengangguk dengan gerakan patah-patah. "Silakan." Dia menggiring kaki-kaki mungilnya menuju meja makan dan menatap masakannya yang mulai dingin. "Sudah sarapan?"

Sehun yang sibuk mencari note-nya di laci-laci meja kerja Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya sesaat. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau tidak ada orang yang akan memasak sarapan untukku semenjak kita putus."

"Kau tidak membiarkan Michell untuk tinggal di apartemenmu?" Luhan merutuk setelah dia selesai mengucapkan kalimat pertanyaan seperti itu. Dia menggigit ujung lidahnya, mengantisipasi jika kalimat tidak diinginkan kembali meluncur tanpa perintah.

Sehun tersentak dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Rahangnya tampak menegang dan perasaan tidak terima bercampur emosi memercik dalam jiwanya. Dia meninggalkan rak buku milik Luhan dan memutar tubuhnya demi menatap Luhan secara langsung. "Memangnya, siapa Michell bagiku?"

 _Dia marah._ Batinnya memperingatkan. Luhan mengendikkan bahu seolah-olah pertanyaannya barusan tidak berarti apa-apa. "Kalian belum berpacaran?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan segera pergi setelah menemukan note-ku, kalau kau ingin tahu," Sehun memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan alih-alih menanggapi pertanyaan konyol dari Luhan yang menyakiti perasaannya. Dia kembali mencari note-nya diantara tumpukan buku-buku di rak, tidak menghiraukan amarahnya yang bergelung-gelung di pangkal perutnya.

Mereka terdiam ketika Luhan tidak menemukan topik yang bagus untuk dibicarakan. Dia tidak akan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan berbahaya yang berhubungan dengan Michell, Sehun tidak menyukai topik seperti itu. Lagi pula, sepertinya Sehun ingin menjaga perasaannya.

 _Apa?_

Luhan tersentak ketika suara batinnya muncul dalam kilatan cepat di antara perdebatannya. Dia mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah Sehun dan memerhatikan pundak laki-laki itu.

Mungkin Sehun masih seperti dulu; marah saat Luhan mulai menyelipkan nama Michell dalam perbincangan mereka. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun tampak begitu benci jika dia mulai membicarakan model itu. Dan saat itu, dia berpikir jika Sehun melakukannya karena Sehun ingin menghindari segala praduga-praduganya.

Lalu untuk sekarang, Luhan mulai merubah arah pandangnya.

"Sudah ketemu." Sehun berucap sambil melangkah ke arah Luhan, dia menunjukkan buku note berlapis sampul PU leather berwarna hitam.

"Ternyata benar-benar ada di sini," Luhan meringis. "Syukurlah kau bisa menemukannya lagi. Kudengar, itu benda penting bagimu."

"Ya," Sehun mengangguk dan menatap note-nya. Tanpa mencoba menjelaskan alasan apa yang bisa membuat note ini nampak penting baginya, dia menatap Luhan. "Aku harus pergi."

"Tidak, tunggu," Luhan berucap lemah demi menghalangi kepergian Sehun yang terlalu cepat. "Aku sudah memasak sarapan dan seharusnya kita makan dulu."

Sehun menyadari jika masakan-masakan itu sudah masak sebelum dia menginjakkan kaki di apartemen ini. Wangi bumbu-bumbu yang sudah diracik menggantung rendah di udara, membuat perutnya meronta minta diisi sedari tadi. Nafsu makannya meraung-raung, batinnya mengatakan jika dia juga merindukan masakan Luhan. Dia merindukan momen sarapan yang dilewati berdua dengan diselingi canda tawa menyenangkan.

Dia menatap tidak berdaya ke arah manik mata Luhan. "Bolehkah?"

Luhan menggiring Sehun ke meja makan dan mengambil nasi hangat dari mesin penanak nasi. Mereka makan bersama walau suasana hening mencekam menelangkup atmosfer kebersamaan mereka. Suara denting sumpit, sendok, dan mangkuk nasi terdengar paling mendominasi. Keduanya kebingungan dalam mencari topik yang tepat.

"Jadi .."

"Huh?" Luhan mendongak ketika gendang telinganya baru disentuh dengan kata 'jadi' dari Sehun. Kelopaknya mengedip beberapa kali, "Apa?"

Sehun mengulum bibir setelah menelan kunyahan nasinya. "Sudah berapa lama kau pacaran dengan Johny?"

Jika Sehun tidak menyukai topik mengenai Michell, maka Luhan tidak menyukai topik mengenai Johny.

"Entahlah," Luhan memutuskan untuk memberi jawaban absurd. Dia menyeruput sup bawangnya yang sedikit asin dan mendecap-decap (seolah-olah terasa) nikmat. "Oh, ada yang salah dengan supku."

Sehun mengaduk sup bawangnya dan menatap cairan bening di mangkuknya. "Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Siapa?"

"Johny."

Pegangan jemari Luhan mengerat pada sumpitnya. Bola matanya bergulir ke atas dan tatapan terluka yang ingin disembunyikannya malah terlempar begitu saja ke arah Sehun. "Apa yang kau rasakan ketika aku mulai membicarakan Michell?"

Bunyi dentingan mutlak terdengar manakala Sehun meletakkan alat makannya di samping mangkuk nasi. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Kemarin kau sudah meminta maaf," Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah. "Dan aku benar-benar sudah memaafkanmu."

"Beberapa hari ini aku memikirkan apa saja yang mungkin membuatmu merasa muak kepadaku," Sehun menggantung ucapannya dan hal itu menuai ekspresi tidak senang di wajah Luhan. "Sewaktu kita pacaran," lanjutnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau dapatkan?"

"Terlalu banyak sampai aku mengutuk diriku sendiri," Sehun merendahkan pandangannya dan menelangkup dagunya yang licin tanpa jenggot. "Aku menyadari semuanya."

"Terlambat."

"Ya," Sehun semakin nampak frustasi. "Aku tahu," sambungnya. "Tidak bisakah kita .."

Bunyi handel dibuka terdengar menyentak dan dua orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang sosok laki-laki berjaket abu-abu masuk ke dalam tanpa mengetuk pintu dan tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Oh, ada tamu lain," kata lelaki itu seraya menghampiri meja makan. Dia menatap wajah lelaki tidak asing itu selama beberapa saat lalu beralih menatap kekasihnya. "Apa aku mengganggu perbincangan kalian?"

"Duduklah, Johny," Luhan menarik kursi tepat di sebelahnya. "Sudah sarapan? Mau kubuatkan kopi?"

"Tidak, Sayang," Johny melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Sehun yang kembali menyantap masakan Luhan. "Aku sudah sarapan dan membeli kopi di cafe."

Luhan meraih sumpitnya dan melahap segumpal nasi dari mangkuknya. "Ada apa kemari?"

"Hanya merindukanmu, Sayang," jawab Johny dengan nada ringan dan kekehan bersahabat. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hyung?"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mangkuk ke arah Johny. Dia berdehem sebentar lantas meneguk air mineral di gelasnya. "Aku mengambil barangku yang tertinggal di sini."

"Oh, ya?" Nada suara Johny terdengar lebih mengancam. "Apa itu?"

"Note," Luhan mengambil alih. Dia tersenyum ke arah Johny, berharap jika kekasihnya tidak akan mempersalahkan kedatangan Sehun di apartemennya pagi ini. "Dulu, _dulu sekali_ , dia meninggalkannya di sini dan baru teringat beberapa hari lalu."

Johny tidak bisa menekan Sehun dengan berbagai argumen negatif yang berputar dalam tempurung kepalanya karena Luhan tampak begitu mati-matian membela Sehun. Perasaan kesal dalam hatinya membuat ekspresi tidak senang menyempil di sela wajahnya. Dia berdesis dan mencoba mempertahankan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya. "Kemarin malam Ibu menelepon, dia terus bertanya tentang pernikahan."

Wajah Luhan tampak memucat. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu sendiri jika Ibu ingin sekali melihatku ada di mimbar gereja bersamamu," Johny menekankan nada suaranya pada beberapa kalimat, menuai gurat ketidakpercayaan di wajah Luhan dan Sehun. "Jadi," dia bergerak-gerak gelisah ketika akan meneruskan kalimatnya. "Xi Luhan, kapan kita akan menikah?"

Bersamaan dengan lenyapnya kalimat pertanyaan dari Johny, dering ponsel Sehun terdengar meraung—seolah ponsel itu benar-benar bisa menirukan kata hati Sehun (dan juga Luhan). Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama tersentak, berhasil kabur dari disorientasi singkat yang diakibatkan oleh pertanyaan Johny.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi," Sehun memutuskan untuk bangkit setelah dia mengelap mulutnya. "Bosku sudah menelepon."

OoOoO

Dua bulan setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Luhan, Sehun berubah menjadi zombie menyeramkan. Dia jadi gila kerja, hanya sempat tidur selama 2 jam sehari dan bangun dalam keadaan buruk. Pil tidur ada di rak nakasnya, tetapi itu tidak membantunya untuk bisa pergi tidur lebih awal. Rak almari pendinginnya dipenuhi botol-botol soju dan minuman keras. Sedangkan almari khusus yang menyimpan wine favoritnya tampak nyaris kosong.

Sehun jadi pecandu minuman keras. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa wine-nya. Dia butuh minuman berwarna ungu pekat itu untuk membantunya bertahan hidup. Dan soju melengkapi segalanya. Dia hanya butuh mabuk untuk meringankan segala beban yang ditanggung oleh dua pundaknya.

Beban atas kesedihannya.

Dia melirik buku mungil berukur 15x15 cm yang semenjak seminggu lalu tergeletak tak berdaya di samping laptopnya. Binar matanya tampak lebih sendu dari sebelumnya, meredup begitu saja. Keputusasaan merangkak pasti menyusuri aliran darahnya, menempel pada dinding-dindingnya hingga dia kesulitan untuk mendapatkan semangatnya kembali. Dunianya sudah remuk, dia kehilangan semua yang dibutuhkannya.

Buku mungil itu adalah awal dari kesedihan nyata yang menimpa Sehun. Undangan pernikahan yang dibalut dengan pita satin berwarna merah jambu kesukaan Luhan, dengan sisi-sisi keemasan berkilau yang menakjubkan. Font klasik mencetak tiap huruf yang tersusun membentuk sebuah nama; tercetak di atas foto sepasang calon pengantin yang saling melempar senyuman penuh kebahagiaan.

Luhan akan menikah.

Dan Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain datang ke acara pernikahan itu nanti malam. Dia sudah terjebak dalam lubang perasaannya sendiri, terperangkap karena kesalahan konyol yang tidak disadarinya. Dan penderitaan itu benar-benar memutus prospek masa depannya.

Sehun memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin, menyelami manik matanya sendiri demi menemukan apa yang sekiranya benar-benar dibutuhkannya. Yang dibayangkan olehnya adalah bayangan Luhan yang memakai gaun pengantin, sedang tersenyum bahagia sembari menggandeng tangannya, bukan Johny atau lelaki lain.

Ketika kelopak matanya mengedip, dia kembali ke dunia nyata dan terjaga dari mimpi buruknya.

Salah satu lengannya terangkat dan jemari-jemarinya mengancing manset-manset tuksedo abu-abunya. Pandangannya yang nampak kosong menyedihkan masih tetap terarah pada refleksinya sendiri. Dia menghela nafas dan menyempatkan diri untuk meneguk wine-nya yang terakhir sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartemennya menuju gadung pernikahan Luhan.

Mobilnya melesat cepat membelah keramaian, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai gedung eksklusif yang sudah disewa untuk menyelenggarakan segala urusan tetek bengek pernikahan Luhan. Sehun bisa sampai di sini dengan selamat walau kepalanya sedikit berputar-putar karena efek dari wine-nya.

Dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung, dia melangkah menjauhi _basement_ dan masuk ke gedung itu. Dirinya disambut oleh beberapa teman yang diundang oleh Luhan, menyapa sebentar demi sekedar bosa-basi dan mengambil segelas _champagne_ dari sebuah meja. Lalu, dirinya dipersilakan untuk menemui calon pengantin wanita di ruang tunggu khusus yang telah dipersiapkan.

Awalnya Sehun menolak. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa merelakan Luhan tanpa mengucap kata terakhir. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain masuk dan menemui Luhan. Itu akan menjadi saat terakhir untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Luhan _nya_ yang masih lajang.

Kala Sehun mendorong pintu ganda itu, pandangannya langsung menemukan sosok Luhan yang duduk di sofa besar dengan gaun putihnya yang elegan. Luhan menggunakan gaun panjang dengan belahan dada rendah, dua lengan kurusnya dibungkus oleh kaus tangan ciffon berwarna putih. Rambutnya digelung ke atas, ada tudung pendek yang tersampir di sela gelungan rambutnya. Wajahnya yang cantik jelita dipoles make-up ringan dan natural, bibirnya dibubuhi lipstik merah muda cerah dan ada serbuk kemerahan di tulang pipinya.

Dan sekarang, Sehun terpesona.

"Sehun?"

Desah suara Luhan terdengar mengusir keheningan mencekam di ruangan ini. Sehun maju selangkah ketika ruhnya sudah kembali ke raga, masih tetap memerhatikan dan mengagumi kecantikan alami dari mantan kekasihnya. Perasaannya menggebu, memerintahnya untuk merentangkan tangan dan merengkuh sosok malaikat mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

Dan Sehun menangkap satu bulir bening meluncur dari salah sadut mata Luhan. "Hei," dia menyapa dan buru-buru mendekati Luhan. Dia berjongkok tepat di hadapan Luhan dengan kepala mendongak, menilik gurat mantan kekasihnya lekat-lekat. "Ada apa, hm?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar samar, matanya menyipit dan bulir itu semakin mudah jatuh menelusuri pipinya. "Maaf," ucapnya. "Aku tidak bisa menolak."

Dari semua hal yang mampu membuat Sehun menjadi gila setelah mendapat undangan pernikahan Luhan adalah; saat melihat Luhan menangis tepat di hari pernikahannya. Hal itu merupakan alasan mutlak yang membuat seluruh aliran darahnya terasa membeku sesaat. Pikirannya _blank_ dan tangisan Luhan yang memilukan mampu melemaskan otot-otot yang melekat pada tulangnya.

Kenyataan menampar batin keduanya.

"Luhan .."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan. Tahu-tahu dia sudah melingkarkan dua lengan kekarnya di pundak Luhan, telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat membelai punggung Luhan dengan penuh perasaan kasih. Dia merasakan kepala Luhan yang bersandar di pundaknya, bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tengkuknya yang merupakan area sensitif berhasil dibuat meremang karena terpaan nafas hangat dari Luhan.

"Luhan .., aku .."

Sehun memutus kalimatnya sendiri, menimbang-nimbang segala yang akan meluncur dari mulutnya. Dia merendahkan pandangan, mencoba menyelami segala pemikiran yang disangkut-pautkan dengan perasaan cinta, kondisi, dan juga kemungkinan. Dia mencoba berubah menjadi orang yang rasional, ingin sekali mengatakan jika semua memang sudah terlambat dan dia tidak bisa kembali ke sisi Luhan. Tetapi, suara-suara dalam batinnya berteriak mencegah hal tersebut terjadi.

Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan itu. Dia mutlak membutuhkan udaranya, Luhan.

Rengkuhan tangan Sehun yang kini menyelimuti jemari Luhan semakin mengerat. Dia mendongak dan melempar tatapan yang jauh lebih tegas. "Menikahlah denganku."

Perasaan Luhan mencelus seperti es krim yang dibiarkan di ruangan terbuka manakala gendang telinganya disentuh dengan kalimat ajakan dari Sehun. Kelopaknya jatuh dan matanya semakin menyipit saat mencoba menahan luapan perasaannya. Isak tangisnya terdengar semakin keras, namun desahnya diiring simfoni kebahagiaan yang nyata.

Luhan menghela napas, mencoba menstabilkan alur nafasnya namun semua itu nampak sia-sia. Dia kembali mendeguk-deguk payah sebelum mengatakan apa yang ingin diucapkannya. "Tidak bisa," katanya sukar. "Aku .., tidak bisa lari."

"Tetapi, Luhan .."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Seseorang berteriak dan menarik bahu Sehun menjauh. Lalu satu pukulan telak yang menimbulkan jeritan menukik dari Luhan menjadi awal dari segala ketegangan di ruangan itu. Johny, satu-satunya pelaku pemukulan yang menyerang Sehun, mengeram dengan nada suara rendah berbahaya. Dia menyamar menjadi singa jantan yang siap tanding karena daerah kekuasaannya diusik oleh spesies lain. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Luhan, hah?!"

OoOoO

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa lari. Semenjak kepergian Sehun sejam lalu, dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis sesenggukan. Riasannya nyaris hancur, tetapi penata rias yang bertanggungjawab segera datang dan membenahi semuanya. Dia mencoba untuk menahan segala kesedihannya. Lalu berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa setelah acara sialan ini berakhir, dia bisa menangis sampai puas di dalam kamar hotelnya.

Penyesalan tidak berujung yang dirasakan Luhan tidak lagi berarti, sia-sia karena memang dia sudah terlambat. Ayahnya yang sudah memakai tuksedo putih tulang berdiri di samping tubuhnya, menggandeng tangannya dengan bangga dan menuntun langkahnya menuju altar. Sosok Johny yang dulu sempat dikaguminya berdiri tegap di atas mimbar, melempar tatapan absurd yang benar-benar tidak sanggup diterima olehnya.

Luhan membidik tatap pada sisi lain, dan dia menemukan Sehun yang ada di deretan kesekian—sedang berdiri dengan matanya yang merah dan sesendu melodi kesedihan yang menyayat hati. Sepanjang langkahnya yang terdengar bagai ketukan pada detik-detik kematian, dia menatap lekat-lekat wajah mantan kekasih yang dicintainya. Dinding-dinding perasannya kembali digedor oleh perasaan berontak, mengutas air mata hingga membuatnya kembali nyaris menangis.

Dua alis Luhan melengkung tajam dan kerut-kerut di dahinya nampak kentara. Dia melewati Sehun tanpa mampu mengalihkan pandangan. Sesaat sebelum Luhan menjatuhkan pandangannya pada lantai keramik yang dingin, Sehun melempar senyuman yang menggetarkan hati. Air mata luruh dari sudutnya, kesejukan tiada tara muncul setitik demi setitik membasahi relung perasaannya.

 _Luhan, aku menunggumu._

Luhan dan ayahnya berhenti di depan Johny. Ayahnya yang pengertian menyerahkan telapak tangan Luhan ke Johny dan Johny menerimanya dengan senang hati. Luhan benar-benar melepas tautan tatapan mata antara dia dan Sehun, manik matanya yang berkaca-kaca terfokus pada wajah tampan Johny di hadapannya.

Gadis itu mencoba meyakinkan diri tentang semua yang terjadi; tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya sebagai penentu dari segala pilihannya. Antara Johny dan Sehun; pernikahan sah atau kawin lari. Antara kasihan dan cinta murni.

"Luhan."

Kepala Luhan mendongak dan setitik air matanya kembali jatuh dari sudut matanya. Kelopaknya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Ya?"

"Kita akan menikah," tandas Johny sembari mengeratkan rengkuhan tangannya. Pandangannya nampak melembut, luapan emosinya mulai surut. Dia berhasil mengurai amarahnya, menenangkan dirinya ketika melihat calon istrinya menatap penuh harap ke arah laki-laki lain.

"Ya," jawab Luhan tidak yakin sembari menggigit bibir, merunduk untuk yang kesekian kali demi menghindari tatapan penuh cinta dari Johny.

"Ya atau tidak," Johny bergumam. "Katakan kepadaku sebelum semua benar-benar terlambat."

Ada palu milik dewa yang memukul sudut kepala Luhan, gadis itu mendongak dengan gerakan ringkas dan matanya melotot memerhatikan wajah serius milik calon suaminya. Gendang telinganya mulai disentuh oleh suara gemerisik dari orang-orang yang mengeluhkan kenapa acara ini tak kunjung dimulai. Dia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, mencoba menemukan gurau di manik mata Johny.

Debar jantungnya mengiringi tiap alur napasnya yang mulai kacau. Johny begitu membingungkannya. Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Johny. Yang dia tahu, mereka akan segera mengucap janji suci di depan seorang pastur. Tetapi sebelum semua itu terjadi, Johny menghentikan segalanya dan melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Diam-diam, secuil harapan muncul dari balik lubang kesedihan di hati Luhan. Tubuhnya sampai bergetar hebat manakala merasakan sengatan yang lebih hidup pada aliran darahnya. Dia bisa meraup sedikit prospek baik yang mulai datang kepadanya. Dia akan kembali menemukan oksigennya.

"Pergilah," Johny mengatakan kalimat final itu dan menuai tatapan nyalang dari Luhan. "Pergi dan temui Sehun sebelum aku memaksamu untuk mengucap janji di sini."

Secara naluriah, Luhan merengkuh tubuh Johny dan menangis—menimbulkan suara penuh protes dari para undangan. Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Johny di sela isak tangisnya yang mulai membabi buta. Lantas, dia melepaskan rengkuhan itu dan menuruni panggung mimbar demi menghampiri Sehun yang berdiri mematung di tengah para tamu itu.

"Luhan?" Sehun mencegah kedua tangannya bekerja menelangkup pipi Luhan. Kebingungan datang dari segala arah dan menyergapnya, meyumbat lubang-lubang pada otaknya hingga dia tak mampu berpikir jernih mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi.

Semua orang mencibir perilaku calon pengantin wanita yang menuruni altar demi menemui seorang lelaki asing. Dan Luhan tidak menaruh peduli bahkan barang seujung jari pun. Dia lebih peduli pada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya, lelaki yang menatapnya dengan binar keragu-raguan yang teramat besar.

Perlahan namun pasti, lekuk bibir Luhan yang dibubuhi lipstik merah muda cerah melengkung membentuk rekah senyuman manis. Air mata yang menggenang rendah di pelupuknya jatuh, seolah-olah sedang berusaha menghapus riasan sialan yang menempel di kulit wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan telapaknya jatuh pada rahang tegas Sehun, bibirnya mengatup dan senyumannya tampak seribu kali lebih tulus dari sebelumnya.

Luhan memantapkan hatinya sebelum berucap. "Ayo kita menikah."

"APA?!"

Itu suara ayah Luhan. Semua orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke sumber suara, begitu pula Luhan dan Sehun. Lelaki paruh baya yang tadinya nampak menggandeng tangan Luhan sepanjang altar, kini berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri putri semata wayangnya. Tatapannya nampak bengis dan menakutkan, garis wajahnya diselipi amarah kentara yang ingin ditumpahkan sekarang juga.

Luhan tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir. Diam-diam dia menyambar pergelangan tangan Sehun dan mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Lalu selanjutnya, dia berbalik dan mencoba menarik tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun, ayo!"

OoOoO

"Kau gila."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari Sehun saat mereka memutuskan untuk diam. Sehun dan Luhan pergi dengan mobil menuju suatu tempat, pinggiran dermaga yang jarang penduduk. Mereka memutuskan untuk lari dari pada tertangkap, meninggalkan Seoul dengan segala tetek bengek yang memuakkan demi mencapai sebuah kedamaian baru.

Sehun tidak yakin dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, tetapi Luhan sudah memilih untuk pergi dengannya. Luhan tidak menikah dengan Johny, gadis itu memilih dirinya. Senang atau berang, dia tidak tahu harus memilih perasaan yang mana demi menanggapi segala hal gila yang terjadi. Yang jelas, untuk sekarang dia bahagia karena Luhan ada di sampingnya.

"Ya," Luhan melepas veil satin dan tiara peraknya yang berat lantas melemparnya tanpa pertimbangan ke kursi penumpang. Dia menyandarkan kepala setelah mecopot aksesoris yang tersemat di antara helai rambutnya, mendesah dengan nada lega setelah dia mendengar kalimat Sehun. Dia mencoba melenturkan otot wajahnya yang sempat tegang, lalu kelopaknya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Manik matanya bergulir ke arah kanan dan dia melirik Sehun dari sedikit celah yang terbuka. "Aku memang gila .., karenamu."

Sehun melepas sabuk keselamatannya dan membuka pintu. Dia berputar melewati moncong mobil sedannya demi meraih pintu di sisi Luhan. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk membukanya, mempersilahkan tuan putrinya untuk keluar dari mobil yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman untuk keduanya. Sekonyong-konyong, angin laut yang lembab menyerbu kulit wajah dan melenturkan otot-otot yang bersembunyi di balik kulit. Suara debur ombak terdengar bersahut-sahutan, menciptakan melodi indah yang selalu dirindukan.

Sehun meraih telapak tangan Luhan dan membimbingnya menuju sebuah kursi beton yang menjadi pembatas antara laut dan daratan. Dia duduk di sana dan merendahkan pandangannya. Ibu jarinya bergerak membelai lembut punggung tangan Luhan. "Kau tidak menyesal?"

Kepala Luhan menoleh ringkas dan hal itu menyebabkan keduanya saling bertatap muka. "Kenapa harus menyesal?"

"Kita harus memulai semuanya dari nol," kata Sehun sembari mengecup jemari lentik Luhan. "Kupikir kita harus kembali."

Luhan menarik lengannya yang dikecupi oleh Sehun dan melotot menyeramkan. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya penuh tuntutan. "Aku yakin jika Johny akan mengurus semuanya untuk kita," tambahnya lagi.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Sayang," Sehun menelangkup pipi Luhan dan menghujani bibir gadisnya dengan kecupan ringan. "Tetapi, tidak mungkin jika kita terus bersembunyi seperti ini."

Luhan memeluk Sehun dan menyelipkan jemari-jemarinya di antara helai rambut Sehun. Dia ingin menangis lagi, dia kembali merasa resah. "Kalau kembali bisa memperburuk keadaan, aku memilih untuk di sini dan bersembunyi," air mata mulai terurai dari manik mata Luhan. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Hun. Kau bisa egois dalam segala hal, tetapi tidak untuk melepasku untuk laki-laki lain. Aku tidak mau hidup jika itu tidak denganmu."

Sehun mendekap Luhan erat-erat dalam pelukannya yang hangat dan penuh cinta kasih. Dia membiarkan Luhan menangis dalam rengkuhannya, seolah dia memang bersedia menampung segala kesedihan yang dirasakan kekasihnya.

Oh, tidak.

Untuk sekarang, mereka tidak pantas untuk merasakan kesedihan. Tuhan memberikan suatu jalan agar mereka bisa bersama. Dan keduanya harus menerima dan mempertahankan segalanya sesuai kehendak Tuhan.

Sehun harus mempertahankan Luhan, apa pun yang terjadi. Dia tidak akan melepas Luhan selama keduanya masih bisa bernapas di dunia, dia bersumpah untuk itu. Keegoisan yang telah mendarah daging dalam benaknya menyatakan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa merebut Luhan dari dirinya. Luhan mutlak menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Sehun dengan deru nafas tak beraturan sembari mengecup tengkuk Luhan. Dia mempererat pelukannya, seakan-akan dia benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa gadis itu. "Karena kau sudah memilihku, aku akan memilihmu."

Kepala Luhan mendongak dan dia mengintip wajah Sehun dari arah pandangnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak yakin. "Kau tidak akan melepasku? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku demi _Michell-Michell_ yang lain?"

"Dari dulu aku tidak pernah memilihnya," Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya lagi. "Kau yang akan menjadi tiran dalam teritoriku."

Luhan merona. Dia tersenyum bahagia. " _Gomawo_."

" _Mwol_?"

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu," Luhan mengedipkan kelopak matanya demi menghalau air mata yang rasa-rasanya selalu ingin tumpah dari pelupuknya. Dia meringis dan terkekeh walau deguk ringan akibat tangisannya masih belum hilang. "Segala yang terjadi membuatku merasa lebih yakin untuk lebih mencintaimu."

"Aku bahkan lebih dari itu," Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan selama beberapa detik lamanya dan menghisapnya penuh suka cita. Ciuman itu berakhir dengan suara plop pelan yang menciptakan rona-rona merah di kulit wajah Luhan. Sehun terkekeh senang mendapati ekspresi Luhan, dia meraih sapu tangan dari saku tuksedonya dan mengelap beberapa bagian wajah Luhan yang tampak berantakan. "Nah, sekarang kita harus pergi sebelum matahari tenggelam di sana."

"Kemana?" Luhan menatap mata teduh Sehun.

"Mencari tempat tinggal sementara, tentu saja," Sehun tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menghujani wajah Luhan dengan ciuman-ciumannya. Dia terus menyapukan bibirnya pada kelopak mata, pipi, dahi, dagu, dan bibir Luhan. "Kita harus menyingkirkan kekacauan yang bisa ditimbulkan dari gaun pengantinmu. Setelah itu, kita pergi mencari tempat tinggal."

" _Kita_?" Luhan tidak bisa menahan langkah kakinya ketika Sehun mulai menyeretnya menuju mobil. "Tinggal bersama?"

"Apa kau ingin kita tidur di ranjang yang berbeda?" Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan sebelum membanting pintu mobil. Dia berlari kecil menghampiri pintu kemudi dan duduk di joknya dengan tenang. "Bisa kupertimbangkan."

"Oh, kau bercanda," Luhan menatap wajah Sehun penuh minat. "Kenapa harus berbeda ranjang? Kita saling mencintai dan semestinya kita terus bersama walau itu dalam urusan ranjang."

"Kau yang memulai, Sayang," Sehun melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan dan mulai memerhatikan toko-toko di pinggir jalan. "Oke, aku tidak bisa lari darimu."

"Benar," Luhan mengatakannya sembari melukis raut tulus. Dia tidak bisa menghilangkan senyuman dari bibirnya, dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika menatap wajah teduh Sehun. "Memang seharusnya kita selalu bersama."

"Selamanya?" Sehun memancing.

"Selamanya, Sayang," Luhan merona malu setelah memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan seperti itu. "Mari menikah ketika semua sudah berangsur membaik."

"Ya," Sehun setuju. "Kita harus kembali ke Seoul dengan membawa setidaknya satu cucu untuk orangtuaku."

END

HAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~~~~~~~~

YANG BACA FF INI MALAM INI JUGA BERARTI DIA NGGAK NONTON EXOLUHAN/? /SLAPPED/

Don't be sad, guys. Kita masih punya banyak kesempatan buat ketemu mereka. Dan percayalah pada takdir, takdir akan membawaku bertemu dengan Sehun suatu saat nanti /digebukin/

Ini nih, chap terakhir dari ff ini. Gimana? Banyak yang nebak kalo note yang ketinggalan di apartemen Luhan itu Luhan sendiri, ya? Kok bisa sih wkwk Padahal Sehun serius :3

Nah, karena ff ini sudah berakhir, yuk-yuk isi kolom review.

Daaaan, aku punya request nih. Karena akhir-akhir ini aku lagi seneng banget baca ff terjemahan yang angst dari asianfanfic, aku minta rekomendasi dari kalian doooong. Tulis juga di kolom review, ya. Aku tunggu lhoo.

See you in another chance/? ~

Xoxo.


End file.
